Grrrrrr
by Crazyangel1
Summary: How two CSI wake up. Amazingly, this is not a GS fic. Another short fic for people who need a quick CSI fix


**Summary: **How two CSI wake up. (Amazingly, this is not a G/S fic.) (Another short fic for people who need a quick CSI fix) 

**Author's Notes**: I would like to state that I'm a diehard G/Ser and nothing short of a confession from Grissom saying that Sara's his love child from a past fling in California would make me switch to N/S (perhaps that sounded a little bit exaggerated). 

Anyways, watching that scene in which Sara tugs ferociously at that towel bar while Nick smiles behind her was just too much. Thank God I'm not diabetic or I would've dropped dead in my living room. 

Special thanks to April for the beta!

As always, feedback is very much needed (especially when one is switching pairings).

************

Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep. . .

Eyes shut, Sara frowned and stirred lazily. 

Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep. . .

Nick rolled onto his stomach and groaned. 

Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep. . .

"Goooooood stop it!" Sara said, burying her head under her pillow and covering her ears with it. 

"Shut up machine from Hell! NICK-EEEEEEEE!! Do _something_!" she pleaded as she nudged Nick on the ribs with her elbow. 

Nick growled and hid under the sheets as if that would make the noise and Sara's elbow to disappear. 

"Niiiiiiiiick," she whined. "Make it stooooop!" 

Nick groaned again and slithered deeper inside the deliciously warm covers. 

"It's in _your_ side," Nick's muffled voice informed from inside the bundle of covers. 

_Crap_, Sara thought. 

With her head still under the pillow, Sara stretched her left hand and started looking for the "evil-thing", throwing a glass of water to the floor and unhooking the phone in the process. 

Let's see, no, you're not it. Oh-O what was that? Glass falling? No, not the phone. . . .HERE YOU ARE, SUCKER!! 

Touch the "Snooze", Sara!! PRESS the "SNOOZE" button!! A voice inside her head urged. 

I AM PRESSING THE DAMN BUTTON!! 

Ahhhgghhh. 

Oh, cruel world why are you doing this to me? 

She grunted. 

"OK, OK, I'm up, I'm up, I am up. Are you happy now?" she muttered angrily as she swung her legs off the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress, looking very pissed. She snatched up the alarm clock (that was still beeping) and held it in her hands at eye level.

"You enjoy this, don't you? If you had a pulse I would arrest you for 'disturbance of the peace'." 

Beep-beep, beep-beep. . . 

"Yeah, beep-beep, beep-beep my shorts," she said mockingly. 

Nick smiled at Sara's morning monologue. 

"Saaaaara? Quit chatting with the clock, will ya? Turn the damn thing off it's driving me crazy," Nick said, still reluctant to open his eyes and abandon the warm comfort of Sara's bed. 

Sara dismissed Nick's comment with a wave of her hand and smiled groggily as she took out the clock's batteries and tossed them over her shoulder. 

"Ouch!" Nick said. Sara muttered a "sorry", stood up and plodded to the bathroom to wash her face and greet another day. 

Out of the bathroom Sara searched under the covers, grabbed Nick's foot and tried to drag him off bed but he resisted. 

She tickled him. 

He laughed. 

"Ahhh, that's against the 'bed rules'!" 

"I'm not in bed. C'mon, wake up! Move! Get dressed! Do something!" she tugged at Nick's ankle once more but he didn't budge. 

"I am doing something Sara, I'm breathing and that's all I wanna do for the next five minutes." 

Nick was definitely anchored to her bed. She freed his ankle. "Stop clawing at the mattress, you know I hate being late." 

"But you're never late, not ever," Nick said, still in the haze of sleep. 

Sara gaped at him or rather at the covers. 

"Twice in the last two months. Both because of you. Don't even try to distract me so you get to spend more time in bed, I know that trick now. Quit dragging your feet, Nick." 

"Moi?" he asked innocently. "I never," he paused to yawn. Two stretched hands with ten stretched fingers poked out the covers. ". . .drag my feet." 

One of Sara's eyebrows rose doubtfully. "If you were any slower to get off bed in the mornings I'd say someone glues your back to the mattress every night." 

Sara noticed that Nick was moving under the covers, when she asked what he was doing it was too late. 

Nick had turned around to face Sara on the foot of the bed. Suddenly, the covers moved forward, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and the next thing Sara knew was that she was under the covers with Nick. All of herself except both her legs from the knees down. 

There it was on her bed: a mess of covers and sheets with two legs. 

"Oh, help me! I've been cover-napped by a dangerous man!" Sara said, faking a damsel in distress helpless voice. 

Nick chuckled. "I'll let you go unharmed if you do that noise I like," he said. 

Sara pretended to mull it over in the semidarkness while she dangled her feet from one side to the other at an undecided beat. 

Suddenly the movement stopped and from under the covers was heard what Nick called 'the sexy Sara growl', similar to the one the towel bar had elicited a few months ago. 

"Ok, you had your growl now let's get a move on," she hurried. 

Sara's feet lifted up as if to gain strength to pull herself from the bed but there was a shifting inside the covers and her legs went limp, socks slightly touching the floor. 

There was a kissing noise immediately followed by a female sigh and a male chuckle. 

"Ok," a female voice said. "Five minutes more." 

**The Grrrrend. **


End file.
